Eric Martinos
Eric Martinos (Aka Martin/Eric) is one of the main antagonist of the show. He is Madun's rival in the field. Martin also the son of the richest person in the village, Udin Nganga. He is mainly a cocky person who is a cruel leader, however in Season 2, he doesn't show much cocky behavior. This was finally changed in Season 3, when he has grow friendlier and more sportive. Appearence Martin has an ordinary Indonesian people look, only he has more curly hair, and sometimes he tie it. Personality Just like Syafe'i, Martin's personality varies greatly between seasons. It may be caused by some various events which changed his personality. Tendangan Si Madun 1 Martin is a cocky and cruel person, often blaming his team after a loss. He also kinda bossy. Martin is a kind of person that will do anything to win, even with a way that is exceeding common sense, just like his father did. In some episodes, he has seemed turned kind, but become cocky and cruel again later. It's unknown that he will turned into a pure-hearted person or not. Tendangan Si Madun 2 Martin still retained his cocky personality, but he often mentoring his team about good manners, especially to the cockier Willy so he is more like an anti-hero. Tendangan Si Madun 3 Martin is shown to be changed in Season 3. He has grew much friendlier than before, as seen he hangs out with Madun in Episode 3 of Season 3. Despite this, Martin has been shown to have a short temper, as seen Haris is taunting him about him not being Udin Nganga's biological son. Despite this, Martin also known to obtain sportive behavior, as he tries to give Haris a lesson about bot being sportive in matches. Although sometimes cocky, Martin is still kind. Story Tendangan Si Madun 1 Martin is the leader of Team Jumbo Crocodile. He is a cocky and cruel leader, until Rizal, Fatur and Ruslan (Kempes) decided to go out. Martin does anything to make him win, E:g: Bribing money for other team, giving forbidden drink to East Jakarta's team, kidnapping Fatur's uncle, and giving Fatur's uncle a drink to make Fatur's uncle's sound is lost. He is weaker at the first, but he has gotten stronger in the next. Tendangan Si Madun 2 Martin is now a member of Malaysian team. Later he is a temporary member of a team due to him being contracted for 5 years, but later goes back to his own team. Tendangan Si Madun 3 Martin is one of Team Golden Eagle's members now. It is also revealed in Season 3 that Martin is not Udin Nganga's biological son, which is the one that constantly distract Martin. Martin is also shown to be friendlier compared to the last two seasons, and started a friendship between Madun. Techniques * Shadow Kick * Together Kick (W/ Team Jumbo Crocodile) Relationship Anisah Anisah is considered as Martin's love interest. Martin cares about Anisah, and tend to be jealous deeply to Madun in the second season, due to Anisah has a stronger relationship with Madun. Despite often being declined, Martin cares deeply about Anisah. When Mr. Udin told Anisah to leave their house, Martin states that Mr. Udin has do an unreasonable thing. And even when Martin is doing a flashback of Anisah leaves their house, he can't concentrate to a match. Madun Madun and Martin has a bad relationship. Although Madun always nice to him, Martin seems disrespect him. And their relationship starts to grow when Martin somewhat has changed, but when he began to act cocky again, their relationship was bad again. In Tendangan si Madun 2, Martin tends to be jealous to Madun due to Anisah has a stronger relationship with Madun. However in Tendangan Si Madun 3, their relationship starts to grow as they are the same member in one team, and started a friendship. Bule In Tendangan Si Madun 1, Martin treated Firman as much he treats Madun as a poor people. He did the same in Tendangan Si Madun 2, but appeared to be friendly to him when Firman is temporarily in his team. However in Tendangan Si Madun 3, as Firman is Martin's brother, he cares about him very much and do much willingness to protect him, whenever Aris bullied Bule. Bule also shows appreciation to him as his elder brother. Overall, their relationship improves from season to season. Trivia * Martin is actually an alter-name. Martin's real name is Eric. * His personality is completely different with Zaenab, his little sister. * His strength life is same like Kenta Yumiya from Metal Fight Beyblade, weaker at first and stronger at next. The different is, he is an antagonist, and Kenta is a protagonist. * In Tendangan Si Madun 2, he is not an antagonist anymore, instead an anti-hero because he doesn't like to be cocky anymore. ** Another reason why he is an anti-hero in the new season, because he has a crush on Anisah, a daughter of Ms. Mariam, the servant in Mr. Udin's house. *Martin is the second character in the series to have his personalities varied between seasons. The first being Syafe'i. Category: Antagonists